What happened next
by Trini08
Summary: Missing scene from Trust Metrics 4.01.  Colbywhump.  Megan POV
1. The boat

_Just my take on what happened during that in between part after we saw David trying to resuscitate Colby and when we saw him in the hospital. It will be a chapter story and its not gonna all be happy happy. Colby-whump._

* * *

Megan ran through the ship, in search of the rest of her team. She stopped and turned towards a room when she heard Don's voice, and David's. They sounded like they were yelling at someone.

_Are they in trouble?_ She thought.

As she turned the corner, reporting on what had happened above deck; she saw that David and Don were on the floor next to Colby, David's hands in a fist on his chest. For a second, Megan was confused. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, Colby's heart wasn't beating. Something, someone, had killed him.

"Ah damn!" Was all she could say as she turned away, unable to watch the struggle to revive the younger man anymore.

She could still hear Don and David yelling at Colby to stay with them, to wake up, but it seemed to get further and further away. She felt dizzy, that disconnected feeling flooding her again. She stumbled backwards towards and sat on the bench behind her.

Megan was still sitting there, stunned, when the medics ran into the room. She watched from her seat as they shoved a tube down Colby's throat to help him breathe, and continued compressions. One started setting up the AED, and attached the paddles to Colby's chest. While all this was happening, Megan noticed that someone had started an IV and that one of the medics was injecting medication into Colby's arm.

"Ok, calcium gluconate's going in, shock him." The medic working on the IV said.

"Clear!" Another one shouted. Megan watched Colby's body arch upwards and then fall flat again. A high pitched, shrill and constant beep filled the room, and seemed to echo off the metal walls. Megan felt someone touch her hands, which were clasped tightly together in her lab. It was David; she couldn't even remember him sitting down next to her. She took his hand between hers. Don was next to them, just standing there, watching.

"Again, Clear!" The medic shouted, and Colby's body jumped again.

A slow paced beeping filled the room this time, signaling that they had managed to get Colby's heart beating again.

"We've got him back. It's a bit slow, but that's to be expected with the dose of potassium chloride he received." A medic said, turning to face the three of them as the other two medics worked to get Colby onto the stretcher. "We'll know more about how he's doing when we get him to the hospital. But for now, we just need to worry about keeping his heart going."

The three agents nodded and followed the medics out to the helicopter and stood together as it flew off, flying their friend to safety. Hopefully.


	2. The ICU

**Here's my next chapter. Sorry its a bit heavy on the medical stuff, but i got carried away. Whipped out my trusty, 3 year old med book and looked up everything. Any way, i hope you like it.**

* * *

The next time Megan saw Colby, it was from a distance. He was in the ICU, with a breathing tube, completely sedated. She wanted nothing more than to know he was going to be ok, to know that all their work to find out who he really was, wasn't going to be wasted.

She was scared by how pale he looks. If it wasn't for his hair and the slight pinkness of his lips, Colby would almost blend in entirely with the room. Megan watches the screens of the machines monitoring him, what she can see of them. His heartbeat is still a little off, that much she knows not only from seeing the EKG screen but also from what the doctors told her. She'd arrived with the rest of the team to the ER and was greeted by the team of doctors who had worked on Colby. Their words still rang in her head.

"_When Mr. Granger arrived here, he was stable for the moment, but his heart had stopped once while en route here. We've been monitoring him closely and getting ready to move him up to ICU."_

"_We won't know his full condition until he wakes, which won't be for a while. We have him sedated because he keeps fighting the breathing tube."_

They hadn't been allowed to see him in the ER. Even now, she wasn't allowed too far into the part of the ICU where he was. He was being guarded, but it wasn't under the FBI's orders. Truthfully, she didn't know whose orders they were, all she knew was that she greatly disagreed with them. Colby was no longer a threat, no longer a prisoner. He was just Colby again.

But there was nothing she could do about it. So she stood where they let her and watched him. Suddenly she watched as all hell broke loose in that small ICU cubicle. The lines on the EKG screen jumped wildly, and the numbers on the side fell. All Megan wanted to do was run to Colby's side and tell him she was there, that he wasn't alone. Instead, she had to watch the doctor's work on him and listen to their shouted orders.

"His blood pressures dropping and he's in bradycardia." One shouted.

"Give him 1mg atropine, now!" Another yelled over the noise to the nurse with the meds.

Megan was relieved that after only a few minutes Colby's heart beat was back to normal. She kept her eyes on him as she listened to a doctor explain what was happening.

"His body's been fighting against the drugs he was given on that boat. Each time we think he's gotten through, he suffers another set back from one of the drugs. Our biggest concern, however, is the amount of potassium chloride in his system."

"Why? Is that what's causing all the problems?" Megan asked

"It's causing the biggest problems. We can fight the effects from the tubocurarine with the mechanical ventilation. However, the potassium chloride has a similar side effect on his heart; it keeps slowing down due to the combination of the meds. We're keeping a close eye on his potassium levels, and giving him meds when he needs it."

"How long will he have to stay up here?"

"We're hoping only another few hours. Luckily, the drugs he's been given have short half life's and the major effects of them should be done soon. We will need to keep him for observation for a few days to make sure he doesn't suffer any other ill effects."  
"Thank you, doctor." Megan said and turned her full attention back to the man lying in the hospital bed.


	3. Waking

**Heres the next chapter. I think i'll do one or two more, bridging Trust Metric with Hollywood Homicide. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Megan stayed at her spot near the nurse's station for what seemed like hours. She had watched them extubate Colby when the tubocurarine had finally worn off and he was breathing normally. Megan thought that, even if for a second, her eyes connected with Colby's barely open ones and that he smiled.

After seeing Colby off the ventilator, Megan relaxed a little. She had only stepped out to grab coffee, and when she returned to the ICU, Colby was missing. All at once she started to panic. She practically ran to the nurse's station and demanded to know where Agent Granger had been moved to.

"Mr. Granger has been moved to the step down unit." The nurse replied, after typing Colby's name into the computer in front of her.

"Step down? What's that?"

"It's a unit that's between a general floor unit and the ICU." The nurse replied. "Similar care as to here, but the patients are usually a little less sick. It looks like your friend is on the 7th floor."

Megan thanked the nurse and left, running into Don on her way.

"Whoa, Megan, what's the hurry?" Don asked. Megan explained that Colby had been moved and that she was going to find him. Don followed her to the elevators and they went to the floor the nurse had said he was on. When they got to the unit Colby was moved to, they were relieved to see that the armed guard had left. Colby lay in the bed, sleeping. Megan smiled at how innocent Colby looked, lying in the bed, his face soft and peaceful, his hair messy and boyish. She let Don go in first, but Colby seemed to be sleeping soundly and didn't even twitch when Don spoke to him or took his hand.

The one thing that had Megan worried was that the Colby Granger she knew was quite muscular. Now, the man in the bed seemed skinny compared to before. Maybe it was the unflattering hospital gown, but she had a feeling Colby would be working out a lot when he was released, just to get his strength back.

When Don left, Megan went in. She sat by his side and took his hand. She brushed his hair away from his forehead and let her hand trail down the side of his face before lifting off. His face was smooth, with the exception of some stubble on his cheeks from where the doctors had had to shave his growing beard to keep the breathing tube there.

"Colby, can you hear me?" Megan asked. She felt a slight bit silly for talking to an unconscious man. His only response was his rhythmic breathing. But somehow, that was good enough for Megan.

"He probably won't be awake for a while." A male voice spoke behind her. Megan stood from the bed and turned to see a man in a white lab coat there, Colby's doctor. "It's a common reaction to anesthesia; some people are just out longer than others. That and all the drugs in his system."

"Oh." Megan said, glancing back at Colby. "How long do you think it could take for him to wake up?" She had to ask, even if the doctor had no answer for her.

"Could be a couple hours, could be more. I had a patient once who woke up several hours after coming out of anesthesia and was only semi-coherent for the first day. She didn't remember anything the next day, but she was fine after that." The doctor said with a small laugh.

Megan smiled, happy that at least this doctor was treating Colby like a patient and not a prisoner. Just then her exhaustion caught up with her and she yawned.

"You should go home and get some rest." The doctor said.

"No, I want to be here when he wakes up." She replied. _He'd do that for us._ She added silently to herself.

"OK, well there are some more comfortable chairs in the family room if you want to go rest there. I'll come get you if he shows signs of waking. I'll show you where it is."

Megan nodded and followed the doctor. As soon as she sat in the chair, she was asleep, all the adrenaline from the day wearing off and the caffeine from the coffee was no match for utter physical exhaustion.

When Megan woke next, only a few hours had passed. She decided rather than try to fall back asleep; she would go check on Colby. As she walked into the ward, she saw David standing near the door to Colby's room. She stood there next to him, watching Colby sleep, and talked. She listened to how David felt betrayed by Colby and how David felt he didn't even know who Colby was. She let David have some time with Colby while she left to get another coffee.

When she returned, the room was empty, so she went to Colby's side and took his hand again. She missed his eyes flutter the first time; she was too busy looking at the machine next to his bed. But she saw them flutter a second time.

"Colby? Can you hear me?" She said, squeezing his hand and placing her free hand on his cheek. Colby groaned, and tried opening his eyes again. "C'mon Colby, that's it, open you eyes."

"Meg….Megan?" He whispered his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, it's me. You gave us quite a scare." She said, pouring a cup of water and giving him a few sips.

"Where am I?" He asked quietly, his eyes still not completely focused on her.

"You're in the hospital. You were given some pretty serious drugs on that boat." She saw Colby flinch at the mention of the boat. "You're gonna be fine though, Colby."

There was a silence between the two, and Megan thought for a second that Colby had fallen asleep again.

"Does everyone still hate me?" He asked. It shocked Megan how much he sounded like a child who had been yelled at by his parents and sent to his room. She could swear there were a few tears welling up in his eyes.

"No. I mean, David is mad that you lied to us, but I don't think anyone hates you." She answered.

"Good." Colby smiled a little, settling back into the pillows. "'Night"

Colby closed his eyes and was asleep before Megan said goodnight. She quietly grabbed her stuff and headed out, going home for the first time since Colby had escaped, over 24 hours ago.

* * *

**please r&r, thanks. PS: Keep an eye out for my 2-3 more oneshot stories on Colby from various episodes.**


End file.
